This invention relates in general to a treatment for psoriasis and more particularly to a medication for treating psoriasis having three different formulations, a system for using the medication, and a method of medical treatment.
Psoriasis is a skin disorder that includes the presence of small elevations of the skin that may be characterized as elevated red lesions, plaques or pustules on the skin which eventually result in silvery scales. These silvery scales and plaque are the result of accelerated epidermal proliferation and the metabolic activity and proliferation of capillaries in the dermal region and the invasion of the dermis and epidermis by inflammatory cells. More specifically, the capillaries in the dermal region become tortuous and dilated as well as suffering an inflammatory reaction causing the skin to redden.
The exact mechanism which triggers the abnormal cell proliferation is not known, though it is believed there may be biochemical stimuli and environmental factors. The severity and course of psoriasis can vary greatly depending on the individual, but in general this chronic skin condition recurs throughout the life of the individual with varying intervals of one month to many years.
Over the years a wide variety of methods of treatment for psoriasis, both topical and systemic, which inhibit the cell division have been developed. In general, these methods have met with limited short term success and are not very well understood. As the disease requires treating the individual intermittently during their lifetime, treatment risk increases with treatment length since common medicaments evidence cumulative long term side effects.
Historically, psoriasis has been treated topically with coal tar derivatives as well as salicylic acid with limited success. Corticosteroids and other similar drugs have been found effective for serious cases of psoriasis. Unfortunately many of these drugs produce serious side effects, and in some cases once the drugs are discontinued, the psoriasis recurs with marked exacerbation. Other forms of treatment include folic acid antagonists, ionizing radiation therapy, a variety of combinations of ointments and polyethylene films, sunlight and ultraviolet baths.
Prior art psoriasis medications and methods of medical treatment have been devised to address the aforenoted problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,954 issued on Jun. 20, 1995 to Thompson et al. and provides for a composition for topical application to the skin comprising a mixture of Panthenol (B5), Cod Liver Oil, Alpha Tocopherol Acetate, Arginine, Isoleucine, Leucine, Methionine, Phenylalanine, Threonine, and Valine in admixture with a suitable carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,932 issued on Nov. 24, 1992 to Horvath and relates to therapeutical compositions on medical herb basis for the treatment of psoriasis and the preparation of the same. The medical herbs used in the invention are Allium sativum/garlic/, Urtica dioica/common nettle/, Chelidonium majus/milkweed/, Veronica officinalis/veronica/, Calendula officinalis/calendula or marigold/, Achillea herba/millefolium/yarrow/ and Fumaria officinalis/fumitory, earth-gall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,681 issued on Jan. 1, 1991 to Tosti and relates to a method for treating psoriasis and more particularly it relates to a method of treating psoriasis by systematic and periodic application of several selected ingredients including the active ingredient Salicylic Acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,038 issued on Mar. 23, 1999 to Glenn et al. and relates to a pharmaceutical composition for use in the treatment of psoriasis, having isopropyl myristate as its only active ingredient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,100 issued on Nov. 23, 1999 to Rosenbert et al. and this patent relates to pharmaceutical compositions and methods for use in the treatment of psoriasis, having isopropyl myristate as a first active ingredient and a different anti-psoriatic agent as a second active ingredient; preferably they are combined in the same pharmaceutical composition.
Thus a composition, system and method of treatment for psoriasis which allows for the successful treatment by reducing the frequency of the recurrence of the psoriasis is desirable.
An object of one aspect of the present invention is to provide improved compositions or pharmaceutical compositions for use in the treatment of psoriasis. A further object of the invention is to provide an improved system for treatment of psoriasis or method of medical treatment using novel compositions.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a composition for use in a psoriasis treatment comprising of an active agent wherein the active agent is coal tar and herbal extracts including mallow extract that may be mixed with a carrier mixture for topical administration.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention there are provided compositions for treating psoriasis that include a body wash composition, a spraying composition and a cream composition. Conveniently the active agents may include coal tar a variety of herbal extracts, including and mallow extract.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention there is provided a system for use in a psoriasis treatment that includes using a bathing composition, a spraying composition and a cream composition wherein the active agents include coal tar solution, herbal extracts including mallow extract in therapeutic effective doses and a carrier mixture for topical application.
In a final aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of treating psoriasis by topically administering to a human having psoriasis an effective amount of coal tar and herbal extracts including mallow extract, wherein the coal tar and herbal extract are present in a topically acceptable pharmaceutical bathing composition, spraying composition and cream composition.
The present invention relates to novel compositions and method of applying these compositions, which comprise of a selected mixture of herbal extracts and coal tar, which have the ability to reduce inflammation associated with psoriasis thereby encouraging healthy skin growth. The topical application of these novel compositions acts to treat skin, which has psoriasis. Topical application means the introduction of the novel compositions to the skin via a suitable base or vehicle. Conventional understanding of topical applications include but are not limited to creams, ointments, lotions, gels, pastes, powders, sprays, washes and the like.
The first novel composition of the present invention is comprised of the following essential herbal extracts and coal tar which have been formulated into a body wash composition, which has demonstrated in a reduction of inflammation associated with skin having psoriasis. Each of the components herein described is believed to contribute to the natural healing process of the psoriasis afflicted area although the exact mechanisms are not completely understood. The essential components of the novel body wash composition are: coal tar solution, mallow extract, rosemary oil, eucalyptus oil, a blend of proteins and wheat germ oil. The essential components are included in a suitable carrier for a body wash. More particularly a preferred composition of the body wash can contain a mixture of components that act as a carrier, the herbal extracts and coal tar in the following proportions given in weight percents as indicated in Table 1.
It will be apparent from the foregoing that the total percentage weight adds up to 100% and therefore the water component of the Psoriasis Body Wash will make up the remaining percentage after adding up the percentages of the remaining components.
Coal tar preparations have been approved for treating psoriasis and other skin problems such as dandruff. Coal tar is a byproduct of treated bituminous coal. Although long term exposure (20-25 years) to high concentrations of coal tar has been associated with skin cancer, topical compositions that are not used for long periods of time are considered fairly safe as the products are in contact with the skin for short periods of time.
Eucalyptus has antiseptic, cooling and stimulating properties. Rosemary is very rich in natural mineral and has soothing, cleansing, stimulating and astringent properties. Mallow has stimulating soothing properties associated with inflammation.
A second novel composition of the present invention is comprised of the following essential herbal extracts alone which have been formulated into a body spray composition, which has demonstrated in a reduction of inflammation associated with skin having psoriasis. Each of the components herein described is believed to contribute to the natural healing process of the psoriasis afflicted area although the exact mechanisms are not completely understood. The essential components of the novel body spray composition are: mallow extract, rosemary oil, and eucalyptus oil. More particularly a preferred composition of the body spray can contain a mixture of components that act as the carrier, herbal extracts in the following proportions given in weight percents as indicated in Table 2.
A third novel composition of the present invention is comprised of the following essential herbal extracts and coal tar which have been formulated into a cream composition, which has demonstrated in a reduction of inflammation associated with skin having psoriasis. Each of the components herein described is believed to contribute to the natural healing process of the psoriasis afflicted area although the exact mechanisms are not completely understood. The essential components of the novel cream composition are: coal tar solution, mallow extract, chamomile extract, and tea tree solution. More particularly a preferred composition of the body cream can contain a mixture of components that act as a carrier, herbal extracts and coal tar solution in the following proportions given in weight percents as indicated in Table 3.
The novel compositions may be used together as a system for use in a psoriasis treatment. More specifically, in operation, the user may apply the body wash composition to the area of skin that is affected with psoriasis. The body wash composition may be gently massaged into the affected area then rinsed with warm water and dried thoroughly. The novel body spray composition may be applied to the affected area and allowed to dry. Once the body spray has dried, the novel body cream may be applied to the affected area by massaging the body cream into the area. The system may be used on the affected area two to three times a day.
The novel compositions may each be used separately or in combination as a method of treating psoriasis comprising of topically administering to a human having psoriasis the novel body wash composition, the body spray composition or the body cream composition or a combination of the novel compositions.
The following Examples further illustrate various aspects of the invention.